Pages of my diary
by methos21
Summary: Guenter is in the library and has access to blank paper and a quill... not to mention his imagination


Disclaimer: I don´t own KKM or any of the characters

I´d like to thank _Jinjyaa_ and her very good KKM-fanfiction for inspiring my Guenter´s bath house encounter... please do go on and read her stories if you want to know more!

* * *

_**Year 4 of the glorious reign of the brave and noble Yuuri-heika, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku**_

_**5th month, 12th day – 06:25**_

It was a beautiful day in early spring, warm and sunny as one may expect with the Maou gracing Shin Makoku with his regal presence. All was well in Blood Pledge Castle and even the birds infesting the higher towers were silent. Or at least as quiet as closed windows could make them.

Unfortunately this wasn´t true for the other inhabitants.

…and yesterday Yozak asked me why I was writing it all down! Again! I mean, I can´t remember how often I´ve tried to explain. Half the pleasure lies in reliving the adventure, the other half in creating elegantly flowing lines about my conquests, the next half in re-reading, imagining others stumble across such beautifully shaped prose and envisioning their reaction. (Not that I would ever allow that to happen, of course. One has one´s honor to uphold, not to mention the reputation of the conquest.)

Only the most minuscule part of the quest is actually connected to consummation. But does Yozak understand that? No.

He can´t even begin to comprehend the joys of the hunt. The gentle seduction. Secret smiles, shared under the stars. Shy glances and careful touches when meeting by day. Bashful silences…

´There´s nothing bashful about the guy´, he interrupted.

_Guenter´s quill stopped gliding over the pages with its customary precision and he took a graceful sip of the excellent tea the kitchen provided. It was the sort his majesty preferred. Made from the tender leaves of plants grown exclusively for the use of the __Ten Aristocrats and the Maou himself. Collected on a cloudy day by masters of the trade who guaranteed their quality. Brewed exactly the way Yuuri-heika was fond of. The same way Guenter came to acknowledge as the only acceptable method of preparing the refreshing beverage._

I shouldn´t have tried to convince Yozak. But he kept pestering me and there is no reason even someone like him couldn´t improve by learning from a true master in the art of dallying.

It´s all about the approach. It simply doesn´t do to go up to a man, grab his arm and drag him to a less populated area of the baths. Although that can be fun, too. I remember one time…

_Again the quill halted while its owner went down carefully kept, meandering memory lane._

But I wasn´t going to talk about the inept advances of the less resourceful. What I want to tell in these pages of my personal diary concerns my encounter with Frank, a delightful young man I met under the most surprising circumstances. His rather good looks and laudable interest in my humble person convinced me to permit him to meet me outside the charmed atmosphere of the baths, though I usually don´t tolerate such contact. There´s simply too much rabble tagging along less refined patrons like Yozak.

After some deliberation I decided on the perfect time. It would be most suitable to reward Frank for his excellent taste in submitting to my advances; so shortly after I partook of his graces would be appropriate.

He didn´t let me wait too long and two days ago I invited him for tea in the library, which Frank accepted with blushing refinement. I was reasonably certain he would appreciate the honor of being allowed near the place his majesty the Maou visited every day when he was still my enthusiastic student.

_Guenter sighed while the meandering path split into different levels of fantasies following every option from the probable to the impossible._

These days it was a rare opportunity to have the pleasure of being alone with his majesty, and the library still was not the most likely spot for this to occur. But Yuuri-heika treasured the hours spent with me, his former teacher. And talking of enchanting young men with dark, soulful eyes, perfectly formed limbs-

_Guenter looked at his journal in growing displeasure__ as he crossed out the last line. Another page ruined. _These_ entries were for his private diary alone. Memory lane opened onto well-visited, tastefully decorated rooms, lit by soft candlelight. Yuuri-heika´s shy gestures. His eagerness to learn…_

_Guenter found his handkerchief just in time. It really wouldn´t do to leave bloodstains on paper already soiled by crossed out words. Perhaps he should have asked his majesty to gift him with one of these earth contraptions called loose-leaf binder. On the other hand there was a certain elegance to creamy white pages bound in tooled green leather._

Frank was on time, nothing less than I expected. He knew how uncommon it was for anyone but the highest nobility to be welcome in my sanctuary. He gracefully took his place and greeted me with well-chosen words that were perhaps a tad on the encroaching side, but then he didn´t have that much opportunity to interact with the court.

Of course we weren´t in the library proper. All those valuable books in close proximity to easily spilled liquid? Dear Shinou, no. I asked the maids to put up a table on the lovely balcony right outside the second alcove and it proved a marvelous idea. The sun was gifting us with her warm rays, a few clouds drifted lazily overhead and one of the more costly royal tea services was set out for our pleasure. I couldn´t have planned it better.

_Guenter dipped his quill into fresh ink. It wasn´t quite true that he couldn´t have planned it better, but then it wasn´t Yuuri-heika granting him one of his most cosseted fantasies._

In these pages of my trusted journal I can admit that I was slightly surprised to witness Frank suppressing a cough after tasting the tea. If I didn´t knew better, I would have supposed the delightful young man wasn´t used to this beverage. Was that a frown marring his striking facial features? Surely not. He couldn´t have expected hard liquor now, could he? Although he did seem quite the heavy drinker last night.

_Guenter smiled beatifically. Now, this was a memory he could entrust these pages._

Oh, last night. I remember most fondly how the moonlight sparkled on the balmy water in the secluded part of the bath house – well, relatively secluded. I really will have to ask Yozak not to interrupt every time some clumsy fool tries to drown himself. If they are able to drink, they should be able to make it home safely.

Anyway, that´s what attendants are for. Take care of disturbances, offering fluffy robes in jewel tones – another one of my innovations, if I might be so bold to mention this minor but highly comfortable detail – and full glasses of the delightful punch I provide regularly.

But back to Frank. The moonlight shimmered on the superbly sculptured face of my rather accommodating new acquaintance; his dark blue tresses were in wet tangles and his sleekly muscled legs a work of art, which he knew how to display to their best advantage. Sitting on one of the upper stairs leading into the water, leaning back on his arms with only a small towel protecting his modesty, the young man was a highly appetizing morsel. To admire those gorgeous legs in the sunlight would be a treat well worthy of my time.

As it proved true at tea yesterday, Frank really had mastered the art of sitting provocatively without portraying either coarseness or any sign of overeager willingness. And I had to admit that the highly formfitting trousers and waist length jacket emphasized his good features quite spectacularly.

I offered him one of the cookies the maids always provided for the Maou. Frank thanked me with his stunning smile and nibbled with teeth that were perhaps not quite up to the all over package. But then true perfection was so very hard to acquire.

If only it were the Maou, Yuuri-heika himself, the embodiment of youthful beauty, sitting next to me, accepting the offered confection with sweet grace and the warm words his majesty always used to thank even the most menial of his servants. Words that became heartfelt praise whenever the Maou deigned to notice one of the services I, his most unworthy adjutant, perform.

_Guenter sighed.__ If he didn´t want to arrive late for breakfast and miss seeing Yuuri-heika this charming morning, he´d have to stop here. Carefully closing the diary he allowed himself one last moment to dwell in memory lane before his duties as royal advisor…_

_Polite knocking preceded the maid who informed him (giggling) that due to a slight miscalculation his majesty and his highness the prince consort would be late for breakfast which was postponed for about an hour._

_Containing fantasy in favor of spotless white clothes Guenter resolutely took up his quill and opened his diary again._

* * *

A/N: Reviews are deeply appreciated…


End file.
